gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Cicero La Moltose
Cicero La Moltose (キケロ・ラー・マルトゥス, Kikero Rā Marutusu) is an important member of Moltose Family that has existed since the creation of the Empire. He wields much authority among the senators. He is also a former member of the Pro-war faction since he changes side to Pro-Peace faction after witnessing the overwhelming technological power of the JSDF.. Personality As a senator he is very good at giving a speech. Cicero is a very wise old man and one of the few who can be reasoned with. He is fascinated by products from Japan. Being a noble who has seen many precious things of Special Region, he can understand the splendor of those foreign products, born from the difference of technological gap and the social norm of the two worlds. He is most likely an intellectual, being a worshipper of La. Like his Emperor, Cicero was initially arrogant as he was confident that the Empire would not lose to Japan. This changed when he witnessed the JSDF's weapons in action during a secret showcasing for peace talks, as he was one of the few Senators to realize what would happen to the Empire if they continued to fight the JSDF. Like Piña, he also shared her pragmatic thinking by ferociously asking Itami to sell the guns, before changing his request to how to make the guns, though he was quickly denied because that meant the Empire could fight the JSDF on even terms. He cares greatly for his family, as he was originally one of the pro-war Senators. After witnessing the power of the JSDF and learning that his nephew, from his wife's side, who he initially believed killed, was alive and would be returned to him if he did not interfere with the Japanese government. Even though his nephew continued to support the war, Cicero did not voice his objection, as he stated that as a grown adult, he was entitled to make his own decisions, even if did not bode well on himself, especially when his nephew decided to seize all of his assets to fund the war. He did not mind his own actions, as when Zorzal attempted his coup, Cicero did not attempt to flee, instead allowing the Oprichnina to arrest him. Though he knew he would be executed for treason, he firmly stood by his beliefs. Like many other nobles, Cicero did not think highly of the demi-humans, believing that the Formal Clan had a lack of taste due to their preference on demi-human maids. After being served by them while in Italica, Cicero realized that his racism was wrong and praised the demi-human maids for their service, stating that they were even better than the human maids. Appearance Cicero has an appearance of an elderly man. He has short blonde hair. He is usually seen wearing clothes of a noble. History Cicero La Maltose was a member of the Maltose family, one of the founders of the Empire. However, it was merely a branch of a famous family, and it was among the lowest-ranked among the Imperial peerage. However, he had exceptional debating and leadership abilities, and as a Senator, he had a significant amount of political pull. Since there were other Maltoses in the Senate, they called him Lord Cicero to avoid confusion. Plot Cicero was first seen discussing matters about Japan. When Kouji showed him products from Japan and he was completely amazed by them. Skills & Abilities Trivia *Cicero is possibly named after the Roman philosopher Cicero. Gallery Cicero anime.jpg|Cicero in Anime. Untitled-1500394280.png|Cicero in Manga. Cicero and Wife Anime episode 11.png|Cicero and his Wife Anime episode 11. Cicero La Moltose fires the A-4 for the first time Manga chapter 30 page 19.png|Cicero La Moltose fires the Type 64 rifle for the first time Manga chapter 30 page 19. Empire Senators including Dussie and Cicero.png|Empire Senators, including Dussie and Cicero, reaction to watching a demonstration of the Howa Type 64 rifle, Anime Episode 13. Cicero La Moltose and Dussie Manga chapter 30 page 24.png|Cicero La Moltose and Dussie Manga chapter 30 page 24. QvcBxBU.jpg|Cicero realizes and imagines the grave consequences of the Empire, if they continue the futile war against the JSDF. Cicero is broke.png|Cicero went broke after his nephew confiscated his assets causing him to borrow money from prostitutes in Akusho. Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Pro-War Faction Category:Empire Citizens Category:Senate Category:Pro-Peace faction